Wolf at Her Door
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: There's a wolf at her door, and Belle can't wait to throw it open wide.  Het.


Title: "Wolf at Her Door"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: There's a wolf at her door, and Belle can't wait to throw it open wide.<br>Warnings: Het  
>Word Count: 1,858<br>Date Written: 4 May, 2011  
>Challenge: For the XDisneyDreamers LJ comm's challenge for the week of 29 April, 2011 for Thrice's "The Lion and the Wolf"<br>Disclaimer: Beast, Belle, all other characters mentioned within, and Beauty and the Beast are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

There was a wolf in her bed, and Belle shivered with delight. There was a lion outside of her door, and she yearned to open it wide and throw all caution to the wind to be scattered and chased away forever more. She wanted this man, this beast, more than anything else she'd ever encountered. His mere presence made her feel more alive than ever before, and his every touch set her soul and loins aflame with a scorching heat that she'd only ever read about before.

She wanted her Beast, and though she knew it was wrong, Belle found herself not caring about the rights and wrongs a little more each day. When she'd first met Beast, he had scared her. She'd thought him evil, ugly, and foul, but now she knew the truth. He wasn't any of those things. He was handsome, sweet, charming, and, in his own way, even debonair. He was beautiful, and he took her breath away every time she looked at him. He used to stop it with fear and shock; now he stole it away with words and amazement.

She no longer feared him for now she knew the truth about him, and instead she yearned for him with a red-hot passion that could be neither calmed or quenched by anything else. Her thoughts were consumed with him. Her dreams were filled by him; by his laugh; his deep, lovely eyes; his cautious, gentle ways; his heroics; and, in her wild, most tempted, and scandalizing fantasies, his roars and her ecstatic cries as he dove himself deep within her burning core.

Belle wanted her Beast. He was almost all she ever thought of any more. Her memories and worry for her beloved father were the only other things she thought of regularly, but every once in a while, she wondered. She'd find herself so lost in her thoughts of what she yearned for her beloved Beast to do to her that she'd break out in sweat, her flesh pulsating and red, and she'd wonder. Was this what it was like for Gaston? Had he truly felt this way about her? Was that why he'd always refused to leave her be and let her read her books in peace?

But no, she reminded herself every time, for what was growing between her and her beloved, enchanted Prince was far more than heat. She didn't just want him now and again. She didn't just desire his body; she yearned for the man and the beast, inside and out, body, heart, and soul. She didn't just want him to make her happy, bask in her glow, and rub her feet when she got tired; she wanted to be with him, side by side, for the rest of their lives. She wanted him forever, for always, and for beyond. She wanted him not just to fill her and make wild, passionate, beastly love to her but to love her with everything he was for all eternity and beyond, just as she already did and would love him forever.

And so it was that, during one of those times that she'd been gazing into his handsome, furry face and thinking all sorts of thoughts and positions that no lady should ever give thought to, especially not with a deliciously wild beast, that Belle kissed her Beast and was left standing alone but smiling. Gazing up at him, lost in her fantasies, she had decided to try to act upon those racing thoughts that, though forbidden, were never far from her mind whenever he was near. She had just made that decision when he had called her out of her reverie. Her face had been flushed, her breath catching and heartbeat rushing in a rhythm to which, she noted with secret pleasure, his big, bushy tail swished and curved ears turned in matching rhythm.

Smiling widely, her brown eyes filled with stars, Belle had leaned up to capture her Beast's lips with her own when her Prince had moved his head just in time. She'd found herself kissing his soft, furry cheek instead of his heated lips that always seemed to shimmer and shine with such sparkle in her adoring, love-filled eyes. Those eyes had widened in surprise, but she had smiled with realization and pleased approval when she had rocked back slightly on the heels of her brown clogs.

"Beast?" she had whispered cautiously, her eyes trying to search his in vain as he had busied himself with looking everywhere but at her. "Beast?" Belle had wondered aloud again. Her answer had finally come in a soft grunt. He had been too confused, his mind and heat whirling with a mixture of too many thoughts and emotions for him to be able to speak clearly even if he'd had his human tongue. "Beast?" Belle had repeated, growing worried as she'd watched his brown fur darken.

He had grunted again, still not trusting either his Beastly self or his inner, aroused Prince to speak, but had finally turned to face her. She had been made speechless by the stirring turmoil she had witnessed in his caring eyes. Fighting his baser impulses, his beastly instincts roaring at him to take his rightful mate right there and then, and determined to prove himself to be both the Prince he was inside and as close to the gallant, heroic Prince his wonderful, caring, amazing, and loving woman before him, the lady who had secretly conquered his heart though he may well never have the courage to tell her openly, Beast had forced his tail to still and taken her small, timid hands into his massive paws. He had sheathed his claws, lifted her hands to his lips, and kissed them with a forced timidity.

Sparks of delighted heat had coursed instantly through Belle's soul, mounting swiftly into a full blown fire. She had felt him starting to pull away before he actually had. "Beast," she had tried to tell him, "it's okay."

Yet as the third word had left Belle's lips, she had found herself already standing alone. Her love was gone, but he'd be back and would never go far. She shivered and hugged herself, feeling mightily alone in his absence. There was a gaping hole in her, a deep, aching, and bottomless chasm that burned her with its ceaseless yearning and that only he and his love could feel, but this time, despite her loneliness and pain from being without her beloved Beast again, Belle was smiling from ear to ear and her brown eyes twinkling.

He loved her, she knew, and he'd return soon and never truly go far. They might not be able to be together until the curse was lifted, but be together they would. She only had to wait until the time was right. They would love each other always and be together forever! She had never been more sure of anything before in all her life!

She opened her arms and danced around the library her love had given her. There were more books on the shelves than she could ever possibly read, but for the first time in her life, Belle wasn't jumping for books. She could wait to read; their stories would always be there waiting for her between their dusty covers. What she wanted to do now was write her own story of romance, adventure, and heroism.

She wanted to live her own tale for there was nothing more exciting to her than the reality she was living now, the romantic fairy tale come to life of her own beloved, wondrous Prince and herself, and he was far better than any of the Princes about whom she'd ever read. Her real Prince was extraordinary. He looked like a Beast, but yet within his furry, massive bulk was the sweetest Prince she'd ever come across, fighting to control his animal instincts and body, fighting to protect her from him and give her everything he thought she wanted when all she really wanted, and all she would ever want, was him.

Twirling around the library and smiling joyously, Belle began to sing, and the enchanted objects gathered closer to hear the song of love singing from her heart. Belle had always told them that the best songs came from within, a fact they'd always known and to which they had quickly agreed, but even if they had not known that truth, they would have known with but one glance that her song came from her heart. Belle was a woman in love, and she could scarcely wait to celebrate that love with her beloved, wonderful Prince, regardless of rather he was in his Beast or man form when their lips again met.

Miss France's feathers bustled as she came out of hiding from behind the tapestries. "Ooh la la!" she exclaimed happily.

Mrs. Potts began to bustle while Lumiere hopped closer, leaned, and glowed, giving Belle the lighting for the atmosphere to meet her secret desires. "There's something brewing," Mrs. Potts commented happily.

"Oui," Lumiere quickly agreed with a grin.

Miss France gave a dreamy sigh as she fell back against the heavy, royal red curtains. "And it's love!" she cried.

Belle danced around the library as she waited for her beloved, amazing Prince to come again, completely unaware of the conversation whispering behind her. She had never been happier in all of her life! There was a lion outside of her door, and she couldn't wait until the wolf came howling again! She only hoped he'd blow down her door and make her every fantasy a mind-blowing reality!

She didn't need to wonder if living her fantasies with her love would be as good as dreaming them for every time he touched her brought Belle to a new level of passion, and she knew that being with him, having him touch her, kiss her, and fulfill her as he did in every dream, would be the most incredible, passionate, and hot love scene ever. He would be so wonderful that their love scene would not be able to be written about for it would burn the pages upon which it was wrote! She giggled at the thought, twirled around again, and continued to dance, her eyes and face shining with the happiness that crashed throughout every inch of her very being.

And yet, she knew, too, that her beloved Prince would never take her while he was still the Beast. Belle could scarcely wait for the spell to be broken, and yet at the same time, she knew there had never been anything more worth waiting for. Soon they would be together and celebrate their love. She knew, too, that their love making, regardless of rather her beloved was Beast or Prince, would far outshine any other love story ever written or experienced, and, just like all the romances in her favorite books, they would live happily ever after! Belle thrilled, knowing that she was the luckiest "Princess" alive; she just couldn't wait until her Prince came back and claimed what was rightfully his - she and her love - forever more!

**The End**


End file.
